


The kid just needs more thrill in his life!

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bipper ladies and gentlemen, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, DFAB reader, Dipper's ace and reader feels bad, F/M, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, but because Dipper's not actually okay with it, but hey, idk - Freeform, is it public when no one's around or maybe idk, non-con, what can you do?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He drags you out in the middle of your lunch-break with no explanation. Proceeds to pull you -with strength you didn't know he even possessed- into the forest, somewhere near the Mystery Shack and then blindfolds you. </p><p>You would've complained to him that this was not a funny joke but he laughs and you instantly deduce that this is not Dipper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kid just needs more thrill in his life!

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how to smut, forgive me.

You’re drinking coffee, black and with no sugar whatsoever.

 

You find it sort of weird that today out of all the other days of the year, you felt like having black coffee, which you have a strong dislike for. It’s not your thing; you like sweet things and usually opted for tea or ice-tea.

But today is exhausting and you’re relinquishing in the small time you have of your break. You kick back and relax on the plastic chair, raise your feet onto the table and drink the black-liquid, you also cringe because it’s not like there’s anyone else here anyways and you’re allowed to openly show your disgust towards the drink.

You need the energy though, one quick glance at the clock that makes you regret ever doing so, and you feel the incoming headache making its way through your mind. Any other day you would have loved the fact that you get to spend half of your time speaking to costumers. That was the old you. The you from now hates it and only stays in the job because it pays well.

Besides, it’s not every day something out of the ordinary happens in Gravity Falls, so you enjoy the unfamiliar faces that last a couple of days in town and then leave.

When you're done and your mouth tastes like pure shit -because let's face it, you _could've_  totally added sugar and honey- and you're standing up to wash the cup, the door slams open and you freeze in your spot.

Next thing you know, there's panting in the room and you're no longer stuck in place. Glancing behind you, you notice it's Dipper and you're probably giving him the most confused look ever.

"Dude, um... you do know that this is the employee lounge." It came out more as a question than a statement, but you don't really care.

The kid's covered in cuts and bruises that certainly seem like they are new, but you don't really say anything. You've seen him like this a couple of times, rare occasions where you can tell from a distance that the bags under his eyes are growing darker and then he passes out. You've seen him passed out in various places in fact.

It's a wonder how he still hasn't collapsed.

It's usually followed by a couple of days without hearing about him -you don't have the time to check up on him though- and then bam, he shows up and he's covered in band-aids and bruises that he discards as nothing more than some adventures having taking a sour tone. Because you're not too giddy on going out and hunting imaginary monsters, you don't tag along so you trust him. He's 17 and probably knows what he's doing.

"Dipper?" You ask and take a step forward. He's still catching his breath. Hands on knees, body bent over, he's not wearing his usual cap and this should've really been the first sign that something was wrong.

He mutters something under his breath, looks up at you and you're most certainly surprised to see his grin, it's sharp and doesn't really settle well with his face, with his eyes, with his current state. You briefly wonder if they're contacts, but he's already speaking.

" _Ha!_ S- _see!_ I told you I could find her Pinetree _."_ He's... not talking to you, he lets out a little laugh in a voice that certainly doesn't belong to him -puberty? no... it's more aggravating, this voice- and then pokes air.

You're weirded out by now.

"Hey kiddo-" You're only a year older than him, and despite that you still can't kick the habit of calling him that "-You okay?" 

You reach to touch his forehead, moving away the bangs and holding back a surprised look at the birthmark, _Big Dipper_. Okay, that's unexpected... No. It actually makes perfect sense as to why he's called Dipper. Then you're looking for any bumps or cuts, but you're not finding anything.

And he's still moving, which he shouldn't be doing because wasn't he just tired a second ago?

You glance at his face... he's still smiling.

"Okay? I've never been better!" He beams, grabs your hands and then drags you out in the middle of your lunch-break with no explanation. Proceeds to pull you -with strength you didn't know he even possessed- into the forest, somewhere near the Mystery Shack and then blindfolds you.

You're momentarily at shock, you don't say anything as he pushes you to the ground. The grass is going to stain your uniform, you just know it. And by now you're skirmish, and sort of panicking. You're not a big fan of being blindfolded.

You turn your head where you suspect Dipper is at and frown.

You're pretty calm about the situation in fact, it's Dipper. He's too much of a dork to do anything really. You are panicking about the blindfold, because it's dark and you hate not being able to see properly.

He's still talking to himself, great. 

Any other day you would've tried to listen -not tried because he's right in front of you and you can hear everything- to what he's saying, but you're still kind of mad that the flavor of coffee is still in your mouth.

Then when he's laughing, you call out to him.

"He- _Hey!_ _HEY!"_ That... brings his attention you suppose. 

He's walking towards you and then stop. You hear the sound of a zipper going down, clothing being discarded and you're momentarily freaking out. _Why is he taking off his pants?_

"Uh, What's the big idea?" You ask when he grabs one of your hands.

"The big idea here is that you're going to get rid of _this_." Then he places it on something you're _very well aware_ of knowing what exactly it is and your cheeks flush. You would've let go but his hand is still in place and when you did try to you only squeezed and that let out a breathy moan come out of Dipper.

You're horrified and somewhat -though you push this far away- aroused? Because Dipper Pines. Asexual Dipper Pines. Just moaned. You're... mostly horrified though.

You would've complained to him that this was not a funny joke but he laughs and you instantly deduce that this is not Dipper. _Of course it's not Dipper!_ Anyone in their right mind would've realized that long ago!

Then, he's letting out a shaky laugh, like he's not done laughing. "And you wanted me to ignore this? You're hilarious Pine Tree." 

Then he's moving your hand with his and you're very much aware that you're giving Dipper a handjob. If you weren't so horrified at the moment you would've said something, probably because he still keeps talking to himself.

It takes you a minute to realize that you've heard this voice before and you really want to smack your forehead so hard. It's the same voice you heard that day that Mabel hosted her puppet show. It's also the voice of the pesky triangle that once visited your dreams.

" _Bill?_ " and he stops, you're glad.

"In the flesh doll!" You can practically hear the grin in his voice.

"Why did you blindfold me and why are you in Dipper's body?" You asked, baffled, before shaking your head.

"No. Why am I giving you- _him_ a handjob?"

"That's what it's called?" He mused out loudly, before thrusting his hips -not his, Dipper's- into your hand and giving out another breathy laugh.

"Well, you see. Pine Tree's body became sexually aroused this morning, he wouldn't tell me how to handle this and just told me to lay down." He began to explain and you managed to frown even more.

"But of course, I wasn't going to listen to him. Kid might not have a sex drive but it was pesky and in the way, so I decided to take action." With this, he began to move your hand, already slick with pre-cum.

"And where do I come into play?"

"Kid's had dreams about you- right Pine Tree?- so I thought, I'd do him a favor and boy am I glad that I thought about this." He said.

So that means he ran all the way from the Mystery Shack to your work with a boner.

_Alright._

Your eyes widened, "Wait, is he here?"

"Yup!"

You could feel your face heat up with the thought of him watching all of this. "I-Is he okay with this?"

Dipper - _Dipper? Bill? Bipper?_ \- hummed now, as if thinking about something.

"Uh yeah sure, he's okay with this." He shrugs, you can literally hear it. Before he drops his hands, you're not entirely sure he's telling the truth but he's bruised all over and that worries you. Which leads to your next question.

"So uh,-" you drop your hand and he whines "if you hadn't gotten me to doing this, what would you have done to get rid of this um... situation?"

"Cut it off." He doesn't even hesitate. Which is a pretty clear message. You stop, he cuts.

"Alright." Then you're back again to moving your hand up and down his slick length, hearing every breath and short gasp he takes, the occasional slip of a moan that makes you shift on your spot -Gosh, don't get aroused. You're helping out Dipper here, to not... get his member cut out- when you squeeze a bit too hard.

When you're having a steady pace -not too hard, not too soft- he starts to buck his hips into your hand and pulls back a bit too far, his member falls from the grasp of your hand and you can't do much about it. You're still blind, per see.

You open your mouth to ask him something when you feel the length slide right in. You choke and gag when it hits the back of your throat, which makes a pleased sound come from the brunett.  

"A- _Ah_ , fuck, th-this is amazing." He moans out, grabbing your head and thrusting back in. You can feel your eyes water and try to pull back, surprisingly enough, he lets you and you take his member out of your mouth. A string of saliva connecting with the head.

"Ah, okay-Okay. Let's... _let's_ not do that again without warning." You glare, which really doesn't matter. You open your mouth and he slides it in again, instead that this time you're the one in control.

Moving your head back and forward, you're a little pleased with the sounds you're getting from him. Grunts, gasps and moans that are certainly doing a number on you. However, you ignore it, because even though Bill has stated that Dipper has given his consent. It's still not a satisfying answer when it's not being given by Dipper himself.

You roll your tongue around his shaft, which earns another buck from him. Then when you're pulling back and you're very much aware of the salty taste that's in your mouth, you suck on his head which makes him groan, _loudly_ , and then he's back again into slamming into your mouth.

You gag once more and try to pry him away, but his hands are tangled in your [hair colour] locks and then he's coming. You know because he groans and moans and buries himself deep into your mouth before it's being filled with his cum.

He doesn't pull out until he's finished, and even when he does. It's a slow movement. You want to spit out the contents, but he covers your mouth.

"Swallow."

And you do... because you really want to have air go through your mouth, its thick and tangy and you're not entirely sure you even like the taste. So you cringe when it's all gone, and also because your mouth feels sticky.

"I... um, Bill?"

"Yeah?

"Can I go now? I think my break is over and..."

"No, we're not done here."

You groan, falling backwards onto the grass. After all of this, you only have one thought in your head. Your mouth still tastes like that shitty coffee you took earlier.


End file.
